Defiance: Slouching Towards Bethlehem
"Slouching Towards Bethlehem" is the eighth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twenty-first episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Larry Shaw with a script written by Bryan Q. Miller. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, August 7th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * John Ganem - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn - Director of photography, CSC * Michael Taylor - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer * Allison Miller - Story editor Notes & Trivia * Defiance was developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on November 6th, 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on the Global Television Network on August 7th, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 1.615 million people, .5 million of which were within the 18-49 age demographic. It is up by .138 from last episode. * "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" is also the title episode 4x04 of the WB Network television series Angel. * Producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actor Mishka Thébaud is credited as Mishka Thebaud in this episode. * This is the first episode of Defiance directed by Larry Shaw. It is one of two episodes that he will direct in season two. * This is the first episode of Defiance written by Bryan Q. Miller. It is his only episode from season two of the show. His next episode is "Ostinato in White" in season three. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the second verse in the poem The Second Coming by W.B. Yeats, which was written in 1919 and first printed in 1920. The full line is "And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?" Lines from this poem have also been used in episode titles of another popular sci-fi fixture, Andromeda, such as "Its Hour Come 'Round at Last". * Slouching Towards Bethlehem is also the title of a book of essays by Joan Didion, which was printed in 1968. Didion took her title from the poem The Second Coming by W.B. Yeats. Bloopers * Quotes * Tommy LaSalle: Nolan. Are you two dating? * Jessica Rainer: God, no. We're just having lots of sex. .... * Stahma Tarr: Nolan. Such a unique man. There's a certain air about him. Leather, bourbon, gun grease. .... * Irisa Nyira: You're wrong. * Joshua Nolan: I'm never wrong. * Irisa Nyira: You're always wrong. * Joshua Nolan: I'm occasionally wrong. But my heart's always in the right place. .... * Joshua Nolan: You shot yourself in the head? * Irisa Nyira: More like the neck. Barrel slipped. * Joshua Nolan: I taught you better than that. Don't do that again. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes Category:Gary Hutzel Category:Gary Hutzel/Visual effects supervisor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified